1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly for a vehicle, e.g. bus, seat.
An armrest assembly comprises a fastening plate connected laterally to a bus seat; and a rotary armrest hinged to the fastening plate and movable between a work position, in which the armrest supports the passenger's arm, and a collapsed position, in which the armrest is rotated towards a seat portion of the seat to allow the passenger to exit easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Armrest assemblies are normally formed in one piece and specially designed for a given bus interior, so that each new interior design calls for redesigning and high-cost retooling of new production lines. For the same reason, replacement of any damaged parts is relatively expensive.